


Regrets are hard to shallow

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Multi, anti-bleach ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: This is a canon complaint because I refuse to accept chapter 686 existence. But, I’m doing a fix it fic, where everyone starts to regret their bad choices and angst ensures. But, it’s going to get a happy ending don’t worry, but we gotta get through the bs first. In other words this is a divorce Au.





	Regrets are hard to shallow

_What if? What if?_

_There’s so many what ifs in life, and many, many regrets._

_There are many things that Ichigo forgets and many things he remembers in accurate detail, most of the time stuff he’d wish he could bury alive, to never surface again. But, they do._

_Life is cruel and unapologetic. That’s why you have to reach for the stars before they’ve all collapsed in upon themselves._

 

_Unfortunately, for him it was quite too late._

_It was raining outside. Why the rain? Why must it rain? It’s wet, and loud as it pounds on top the roof. It drives him insane, absolutely up the walls. Made even worse by the stacks of bills Scattered across the table._

_Money, money. Everybody wanted money. The water company. The electric company. The grocery stores. The utilities. The mortgage company. Everybody wanted something and yet, no one wanted to give in return._

_What a screwed up world he lived in._

_He wasn’t cut out for this. Living day in and day out, scavenging for work, because having a high school degree means nothing nor worth anything for that matter. There was college. But what would he study. Nothing interested him. Absolutely nothing. He wasn’t build for this. Ichigo kurosaki just wasn’t cut out for the human world._

_It bored him._

_Waking to the crack of dawn, bathing and brushing his teeth, skipping our on Inoue- Orihime’s bizarre concoctions, taking Kazui to school, working a job he hates til late noon, coming home, eat dinner, bath and brush and got back to sleep, hoping his dreams would give him solace._

_They don’t ._

_Because he is always there. Bitter and angry and anguished. Stomping and screaming to no end._

**_You were not meant for this!_ **

_shut up._

_**What happen to you, king!** _

_Shut up._

_**You’ve become less than a dog, you’re not even a man!** _

_Shut up!_

_**Your pathetic and sad and smell of death. You reek, and it hurts my nose. No, it hurts just to be apart of you!** _

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

_**Why? King… Why? What are you so afraid of.** _

_I’m not afraid._

_**Then what is it then?** _

_He always woke before he could answer, or maybe he woke because he didn’t have an answer._

_It was always the same, another heavy weight strapped to his shoulders. Causing the dark circles under his eyes, and the permanent scowl on his face. Ichigo kurosaki just wasn’t meant for this._

_He just wasn’t meant for a human life._


End file.
